Untitled
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Dean y Sam tienen sexo ¿Y luego? ¿Qué hay despúes de una cama cuando conoces todo de él?


**Untitled**

Caliente.

Delicioso...

Humedo…

Él lo besaba tal y como siempre soñó que lo hacia, mordiendole los labios, tocando con ímpetu su lengua hasta someterlo y luego degustando con placer.

Le hacia rendirse a su toque, sentir que el mundo habia decidido detenerse ante ellos, dejar de dar vueltas solo para complacer el capricho de dos pecadores como ellos.

Las manos de Dean se deslizan desde el estomago de él hasta posicionarse en sus hombros para luego tirarlo a la cama con un sencillo y rudo empuje. Sam ab4re los ojos desconcertado solo para encontrarse con la imagen más erotica de su vida: Dean lo observa con esa mirada depredadora a la vez en que pasa con deliberada lentitud la lengua por sus labios, saboreando con anticipación lo que esta por venir.

Se quita la camisa fijando en Sam sus grandes ojos verdes.

Abre un boton y muerde sus labios.

Abre el segundo y se acaricia el pecho.

Abre el tercero y un gemido profundo sale de la garganta de Sam que se sienta al borde de la cama dejando a Dean entre sus piernas, lo abraza, y es estrechado a su vez por esos fuertes brazos.

Una maraña de fuerza, pasión y ternura que se des borda en forma de gemidos gruesos, mordiscos sensuales y besos profundos. Dean es fuego y Sam agua, ambos fuertes, rudos y apasionados, ambos con la sola idea de dominar o ser dominado, porque en este momento absolutamente nada más importa.

Dean sabe que puede cambiar y ser él cuando esta con Sam.

Sam esta seguro de que solo Dean puede llegar a aceptar los cambios que estan ocurriendole y ser él mismo cuando está con su hermano.

Ambos saben que la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo del otro es algo real, algo tangible que les ha acompañado toda la vida, algo tan normal y primitivo como la sed o el hambre.

Es siempre lo mismo, hambre de sam, sed de Dean, todo unido convirtiendose en algo inevitable e imposible de rechazar.

Si es amor o si es lujuria o si es pecado, eso no importa ni ha importado jamás, al contrario, les sabe delicioso a todos sus sentidos, por que saben que son solo ellos, Sam y Dean Winchester, los ultimos descendientes del clan, quienes han llegado a tal grado de entendimiento e intimidad, que les hace pensar en que esto ya no es un asunto de "Me gustas, te gusto" sino algo más serio, algo como ser compañeros de almas, de estar el uno siempre junto al otro, eligiendo nunca separarse aun cuando sus mismos cuerpos mueran.

Es lo que llamamos almas gemelas.

O estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Es ser todo y a la vez ser nada, es la posibilidad de ver el universo entero en los ojos de tu compañero y saber que ni siquiera mil mundos unidos serian capaces de contener lo que sientes por él.

Algo abrumador y sublime que estalla dentro y fuera de ti y de él, el orgasmo multiplicado cien veces por lo que sienten el uno por el otro alcanzandolos mientras les da de lleno la realidad en que se encuentran y el panico que significa sentir esto por él.

Miedo que hela el corazón y calienta la mente, que te hace desear huir y quedarte, morir y vivir.

Y no sabes que hacer.

Porque amor es una palabra muy fuerte y "pasión" no cubre todo lo que esta en ti.

Porque el amor es mucho y la tolerancia es poca.

Porque el miedo y la fragilidad entre ellos cada vez crece més y porque no creen soportarlo.

Sam se va al baño y Dean al bar, sin decir una palabra, pareciendo como si solo acabaran de ver alguna película vieja y de mala calidad, de esas en que odias a los actores pero no puedes dejar de mirar una y otra y mil veces más por lo mucho que te identificas con la historia.

Un par de horas después se reencuentran en el motel, no se miran, solo se echan a dormir para intentar pensar, o más bien para dejar de hacerlo porque el solo recordar les duele y les excita de igual manera.

Dean sabe que debe cuidar a Sam, no cogerselo en un motel del camino.

Sam sabe que deberia estar investigando la manera de salvar a Dean, no andar revolcandose con él en cualquier lado como animales en celo.

Sin embargo al siguiente día todo parece ser como antes, ambos en el impala rumbo a Lawrence porque Sam quiere visitar la tumba de su madre y Dean no le puede negar nada. Por eso solo se recuesta en el pasto, junto a un pequeño Mausoleo, muriendo por decirle a Sam algo que él quiera escuchar.

Nunca se habia complicado la vida por encontrar un buen tema de conversación o por no parecer tonto mientras hablaban.

Pero tampoco nunca habian dejado escapar lo que realmente sentian entre ellos, mucho menos se habian besado antes o tenido sexo…

Por eso Dean esta aterrado de que algo más salga mal, de decir algo que saque a relucir lo mucho que desea jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y es que la vida se le va en ello, en Sam, en sus labios, en su garganta, en su cuerpo, en su altura y en sus ojos de cachorro esperando ser domesticado.

Aun asi se siente estupido.

Siente como si fuera de nuevo un adolescente luego de recibir su primer beso: deseando repetir la experiencia, pero esperando la bofetada del padre de la chica por pervertirle a su princesa.

No quiere equivocarse, asi de simple, no quiere equivocarse, no de nuevo, no con él, no con algo tan delicado.

Dean no es asi, ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo y eso es lo que le esta haciendo mierda la cabeza! Se supone que él es despreocupado, un alma libre que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y con quien le viene en gana, pero ahora parece haber cambiado, este4 es el nuevo Dean, el que estará histerico buscando que decir, porque simplemente esta semana ese es quien es.

Asi de sencillo.

Esta semana siente que esta enamorado y que Sam finalmente ha logrado apretar los interruptores adecuados para ganarse su corazon.

¿Quién diria que el que se llevaria el gran premio seria un hombre? O mejor dicho y para más énfasis, no cualquier hombre, sino su hermano…

Debia hacerse a la idea aunque no era facil.

Mientras Dean deja el pensamiento volar junto a aquel mausoleo, Sam platica con Mary intentando encontrar respuestas inexistentes en la loza que cubre su tumba.

Sam se siente culpable. Así de sencillo.

No es secreto para nadie que los conozca aunque sea un poco, que Dean tiene debilidad por él y siempre le cumple sus caprichos por más estupidos que estos sean. Aun cuando no deja de gruñir todo el camino hasta el Subway más cercano porque a Sammy le apetece algo más saludable que unos m&m´s (pero tienen cacahuate!!!! (maní) Grita Dean intentando convencerle de su valor nutritivo, a lo que Sam responde con aquellos ojos de cachorro). O aunque Dean cierre la puerta del Impala con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando Sam decide que deberian tomar algun desvío innecesario para visitar a algun viejo amigo de Satanford. Incluso su hermano tolera cuando Sam se lleva el Impala a dar una vuelta y se ensucia. En esos momentos de nada vale que Dean le prometa a su "nena" que jamás volverá a dejarla sola con ese "barbaro" mientras limpia la carrocería suavemente como acariciandolo; no importa lo que Dean le diga a su auto o los gruñidos e improperios que grite, porque Sam sabe que a final de cuentas tiene más valor lo que le diga a él. Y a él le dijo que lo protegeria, así que no hay vuelta atrás.

Dean siempre hace lo que Sam le pide y eso es lo que lo está volviendo absolutamente loco.

Porque acaba de vivir la experiencia más maravillosa de toda su vida y no puede dejar de pensar que quizas Dean aceptó tener sexo con él solo porque es lo que Sam desea.

Y eso no es lo que él quiere.

Él desea que Dean lo ame, que sea él quien decida amarlo, que por las mañanas despierte a su lado con su caracteristica sonrisa adormilada y lo abrace haciendole saber que aunque no le diga nada, es lo más importante en el mundo para él.

Mientras vuelve al auto con Dean, Sam no puede dejar de pensar en que él quiere una vida de pastel de manzana, con caramelos y algodones de azucar, y más que nada, con enormes bombones cubiertos de chocolate amargo. Dulces por dentro, agrios por fuera, como es Dean.

Sin embargo sabe que no siempre se obtiene todo lo que quieres en la vida, y se odia cuando su corazón estupido sigue gritandole al oído que en realidad no es tan imposible el que Dean le corresponda de esa manera.

Y esto lo ahoga, le vacía el corazón y le obliga a intentar destruir el nombre de Dean, gozando la ilusión de siquiera en el pensamiento puede dejar de pensar en él, sintiendose caer y caer en alguna especie de bizarra espiral que lo lleva abajo sin dejar de girar, sintiendose como un arma lista y cargada con ese maldito complejo de dios que lleva dentro él y el resto de los Winchester que conoce.

Realmente, piensa con una sonrisa entre resignada y resentida, John tenía razón aquella vez antes de irse a Stanford cuando le gritó que no era más que una reina del drama obsesionado con hacerse el mártir para hacer parecer a los otros como los villanos.

Es cierto.

Lo sabe, lo acepta, pero no sabe como cambiarlo.

Dean se detiene en un bar y le dice algo sobre descansar y pasar la noche en el motel de al lado, Sam asiente antes de entrar y ordenar una botella entera de Tequila. Esta noche no quiere pensar. No quiere soñar. Ni siquiera quiere preocuparse por voltear la mirada para darle a entender a aquel hombre de la esquina que no quiere nada con él.

Esta noche solo quiere dejarse llevar y recordar con cada trago a Dean, a su sonrisa, a sus labios... a él.

Siempre él, en todas partes él...

Luego de media botella, Sam siente un tacto en su hombro e intenta enfocar a la persona. Es aquel hombre, huele a carretera, como Dean. Le dice algo al oído y él asiente por que su voz es gruesa como la de su hermano. Se levanta y aferra su mano rasposa que le recuerda tanto a la de él. Salen del bar y sin poder decir nada o tener momento para terminar de pensar en la tamaña estupidez que hace, lo besa.

Y le da asco, porque no sabe a Dean, le falta ese "algo" que Dean tiene y que no ha encontrado jamás en nadie más.

Se enamoró de Dean, simplemente se enamoró, así de golpe, duro y doloroso como es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte. Sabe que lo ama mientras le responde el beso a aquel hombre, con furia, lo muerde; frota sus caderas con las suyas imaginando por un momento, por un fugaz instante que ese extraño es su hermano.

Mañana se sentirá una porquería.

Mañana le dolerá la cabeza y vaciará su estomago en el retrete.

Mañana mirará de nuevo a Dean, como todos los días y deseará hacerlo suyo de nuevo, imaginando que él, Dean, su hermano, el único a quien realmente ama, despierte junto a él y le murmure lo mucho que lo ha extrañado.

Dean vio a Sam entrar al bar, normalmente se tarda el tiempo suficiente para tomarse una cerveza, comer un sandwich y ver alguna página de fantasmas, pero ya se ha tardado más y le da miedo que algo haya pasado.

Como aquella vez en que esa familia de asesinos lo capturó, o cuando el de ojos amarillos se lo llevó a aquel pueblo fantasma...

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo mientras toma la chaqueta de la cama y sale rumbo al bar de mala muerte. Habla con la camarera quien lo mira de forma burlona para luego reirse levemente y decir que sí, vio a aquel gigante con cara de niño salir de la mano de un tal Joseph que suele visitar el lugar cada noche. Siente como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera encima mientras pregunta entre dientes hacia donde fueron, la camarera no sabe si llamar a la policía o primero ver que hace ese muchacho con Joseph, su curiosidad gana y le indica con su huesuda mano la puerta trasera.

Sale como un huracán, de pronto cualquier pensamiento coherente le abandona la mente y solo tiene presente a Sam. Si le pasa algo, jura que mataria a quien lo dañase y luego se suicida.

Tiene miedo, mil imagenes de lo que podría pasar rondan su imaginación hasta que llega a la puerta y la abre con estrepito.

Es ahí que lo ve Dean, como nunca se lo habia imaginado.

Sam recargado en la mugrienta pared del bar siendo besuqueado por un desconocido, probando su sabor, devorando sus labios, intoxicandose con su toque.

¿No es patetico el como a pesar de la repulsión y el sentimiento de traición que la escena le causa, Dean no pueda dejar de verlo ni dejar de desear ser él y sentir el mismo calor que alguna vez le transmitió la imposible fricción de los pantalones de Sam con los propios?

Esto es más de lo que jamas había esperado, por un momento se sintió sucio, por un instante quiso decirle a Sam que simplemente habia sido uno más y que en realidad no sentia nada por él… pero mentira más grande no ha existido jamás.

Dean lo sabe. Es su culpa. Por entregarse, por soñar y por no aceptar a tiempo el universo que se abria ante él.

Nunca lo hablaron, pero apenas ahora Dean entiende que aquella noche que pasaron juntos fue el grito final de Sam por llamar su atención, era un "tómalo o dejálo" y él lo dejó para irse a pensar, para dejar de ser él y ser alguien más, alguien que se preocupa por qué cosas debe decir, por como sonreir y por como agradar.

Pero eso se termina aquí.

Señoras y señores, preparense porque Dean Winchester ha vuelto para reclamar lo que es suyo.

Y Sam, es absolutamente suyo aun si tiene que romperle la cara a un par de tipos que se crucen por su camino o vaciarle el corazón a cualquiera que siquiera soñara con ser amado por su hermano.

Ese es solo su derecho y de nadie más.

-Sam, ve al auto. –Habla lento y se acerca a ellos pareciendo más que nunca el asesino en serie que persigue el FBI desde St. Louis, el hombre frente a Sam parece aterrorizado mientras que su hermano lo mira con extrañeza intentando descifrar que exactamente pasa por la mente de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean? –Pero Dean ya no lo escucha, ni a él ni a nadie, solo a su puño que se dirige directamente a la barbilla del tipo. Sonrie al escuchar el sonoro "Crack" que sigue a la limpia fractura de un hueso. El hombre anónimo cae al suelo y lo mira impresionado. -¡Dean! ¡¿**QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO**?! –El aludido voltea hacia su hermano acorralandolo contra la pared.

-Pasa esto...

Y lo besa. Con los labios, los dientes, la lengua y hasta el alma. Recorriendo por completo su boca, jalandole el cabello y pegando su cuerpo al de él intentando hacer aunque sea un poco más soportable la pasión que lo domina y que le transmite al encajar su pelvis en la propia arrancandole el más delicioso gemido jamás escuchado.

Entonces se separa ligeramente de él, deleitandose con la mueca de impsible placer tatuada en el rostro de Sam que aun no abre los ojos, solo pasandose la lengua por los labios intentando ahogarse con el beso de Dean, pero fallando aparatosamente, cayendo de nuevo en la realidad que le agobiaba minutos antes del primer trago a la botella, sintiendo la misma furia y apatia contra si y contra el mundo que le hizo pensar que seria buena idea aceptar los besos de aquel hombre, y que ahora le ciega a tal punto que empuja a Dean con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –Sam parece al borde del llanto y Dean se aleja pareciendo como si lo acabaran de golpear con la misma furia con que él mismo atacó al hombre que ya desapareció de la escena. -¿Qué quieres de mi...? –Se cubre la cara con las manos deslizandose con la espalda pegada a la bared hasta quedar en cuclillas. Dean se acerca a él e intenta quitarle las manos del rostro, y ver sus ojos para saber que sucede, para entender de una maldita vez que hizo mal esta vez. -¡No me toques!

-Pero Sam... –El aludido se levanta confrontandolo.

-¡Basta! ¡Entiendelo de una vez, Dean! ¡¡¡No soy una chica más!!! –Explotó Sam cerrando la boca al instante y girando la vista para intentar en vano dejar de sentir la fuerte mirada de Dean sobre él.

Para Sam, fue como si de pronto su metro y noventa de estatura no eran nada en comparación a la imponencia de su hermano, quien parecía crecer mientras Sam no dejaba de imaginar como se iba empequeñeciendo a velocidades que deberían estar prohibidas.

Dean hablaba pero Sam no escuchaba. No podía hacerlo, había demasiada estática en su cabeza, demasiado ruido, demasiado Dean.

-Estás loco... escuchame bien. –añadió Dean en tono autoritario tomandole de ambas mejillas y mirandolo fijamente. –Eres mi hermano. Mi amigo... my bitch, MI SAM... –Los ojos de Sam comenzaban a agrandarse conforme las palabras le alcanzaban, mientras que los de Dean se estrechaban con verguenza y sus mejillas adquirían un gracioso tono rosado nada propio de él. –NUNCA, y espero que lo entiendas bien porque no lo repetiré. –conforme hablaba su voz gruesa iba disminuyendo de volumen mientras la distancia entre ellos desaparecía, hasta que quedaron a un palmo de distancia hablando con aquel murmullo grueso que volvía loco al menor. –Nunca... serás uno más...

Sam inclinó la cabeza completamente hipnotizado por la mirada verde y Dean sonrió dejandose besar por su hermano.

Suave.

Dulce.

Lento.

Así era Sam y así le encantaba.

-Además... –murmuró alejandose solo lo necesario para hablarle al oído. –El que parezcas una chica no significa que lo seas para mi... aunque no me quejaría si algún día quieres disfrazarte de colegiala... –Terminó, sonriendo y mordisqueandole la oreja, regodeandose en el temblor de placer que recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Jerk.

-Bitch.

Sam sonríe levemente repartiendo besos por el rostro de su hermano, en la frente, los ojos, la nariz, los labios. Girando para que esta vez sea Dean quien recargue la espalda en la pared. Le besa el cuello y luego hace _eso_ con su lengua que no sabe aún que fue, pero logró hacerlo gemir y jalarlo del cuello de la camisa para besarlo de lleno en la boca.

-¿Es que acaso soy más de lo que esperabas? –No puede evitar decir Sam con la voz ronca de placer, regodeandose en alegria al sentir las manos de Dean aun ubicadas en su cuello, deslizarse hasta su pecho para estrellarlo en la pared, luego lo mira a los ojos, sonríe de esa manera tan suya que le recuerda a un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

Luego desliza sus manos por los botones de la camisa de Sam, roza cada centimetro de piel, lame el pecho y luego sopla ligeramente haciendolo suspirar. -¿Que dijiste? –Acaricia los pezones de su hermano menor con la lengua. -¿Qué soy más de lo que esperabas? –Abandona su tarea separandose a regañadientes del cuerpo de Sam, solo un instante, solo unos centimetros, lo suficiente para hacer que lo extrañe.

Y funciona, porque en menos de dos segundos ya tiene las manos de Sam aferradas a su cuello acercandolo hasta quedar con sus cuerpos a un par de centimetros de separados.

-No.Pares. –une una vez más sus caderas y sus labios dispuesto a no de dejarlo escapar.

Dean no puede estar mejor. Aun a riesgo de sonar demasiado gay, debe aceptar que es imposible que haya ningun lugar mejor que estar en los brazos de Sam, sintiendo como se deja someter y lo acepta y se entrega por completo en ese sucio pasillo detrás de un bar de mala muerte en medio de la nada.

------------

FIN!

Genial! Me tarde casi un mes en terminarlo jajajajaja xD

Espero les guste :P

-Me inspiré primero en la canción de Fall Out Boy "Sugar, we´re going down". Luego tuve ciertos problemas técnicos (la musa escapó!!!! XD) que se solucionaron escuchando "Here (in your arms)" de Hellogoodbye D

-El fic no tiene título porque puse mucho de mi corazón de piedra en él así como más esfuerzo del normal, y siento que los nombres limitan mucho. Así que conformense con un simple "Untitled" "Sin título"

-El "Bitch" y el "Jerk" no los traduje porque... psss porque no quise! asi me gusta más XD

Gracias por leer (Y COMENTAR!!!!) ;) Ls adoro!


End file.
